Sinistro, Boy Fiend
Origin Jack Biceps, "cast in the role of the All-American boy," is a young man living in Gothamville, who "detests the good guys in our culture." One of the heroes he hates is Aunt Man. Jack finds the recipe for a potion to turn him into a 'boy fiend', but while his friends look on, the potion fails. Following the failure, he disappears into his garage to assemble a Highro-Gyro from a crate he'd ordered previously. The Highro Gyro is a flying machine of strange appearance. Fully costumed in a domino mask, white dress shirt with black bow-tie, a blue cape and matching vest with an "S" symbol embellished on it, he sets out to create some villainy. While using his Infra-X-Ray Viewer to watch through the walls, he observes Super Guy as he stops some criminals who dynamited a vault and prepare to abscond with its contents. While watching this, Captain USA flies by him. The force of Captain USA's flight nearly shakes the Highro-Gyro apart. Sinistro calls the captain a "Big Boob". When confronted, Sinistro denies the statement. His flying machine quits after the patriotic hero strikes it, and Sinistro lands. His girlfriend, Shirlee Peech, begs him to become a good super hero, yet Sinistro says the field is overcrowded, and it is boring to have the criminals always lose. Sinistro follows the robbers to their secret lair, disguised as a wax museum. When the Boy Fiend approaches Irish Hymie Schultz, the boss of the Dosa Mosa mob, for a job, Irish tells Sinistro to fight against heroes like Peacemaker and Blue Beetle while the gang of criminals rob the National Treasury. As he converses with the mobsters, he detects the Green Spider disguised as a wax figure of an ax-murdering grandmother. As he flies over Gothamville, Sinistro sees the gangsters are soon to be confronted by a gathering of Superheroes; including Superguy, Green Spider, Peacemaker, Captain USA, and the Blue Beetle. Realizing Schultz's gang doesn't have a chance, he catches the mobster's car to inform him. Shultz's mob releases a paralyzing gas to rob the bank. Superguy confronts Sinistro, who uses his super-strong, invisible Micro-Mesh to incapacitate Superguy. From his flying vehicle, Blue Beetle kicks Sinistro out of the air. Sinistro returns with his Bean-Shooter, attacking Blue Beetle in the air. He uses his Pocket Mirror to hypnotize Blue Beetle into sleeping. He tricks Peacemaker into an open manhole in the street. Confronted with a web from the Green Spider, he cajoles the Spider by emoting his love for spiders. The Green Spider tears up at this ruse, refusing to fight Sinistro, When Sinistro catches up with the mobsters to request his pay, Schultz offers him half a buck. Sinistro demands half the money stolen instead, which amounts to $49,500.000,000. When Shultz refuses him, Sinistro pulls the fire alarm. The fire department and the police department make short shrift of Shultz's gang. Despite his protestations, the police refuse to arrest Sinistro, boy fiend. Powers and Abilities Sinistro's Highro-Gyro gives him the power of flight. Later, he develops his Minijets for speed-of-light travel. His Infra-X-Ray Viewer enables him to see through solid objects. He also has an Ultra-Sensitive Heat Detector and "Super Keen Eyes". His super-strong, invisible Micro-Mesh can entangle and subdue foes. He uses a mirror to hypnotize opponents, and is an engaging speaker. Links * Story on Ominous Octopus Omnibus Category:Charlton Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Richard "Grass " Green - Creator Category:1967 Debuts Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Henry Scarpelli - Creator Category:Hypnotist Characters